kunisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunis (Continent)
Kunis is a pangaea-style supercontinent on a planet of the same name. It is the largest of two landmasses known to house human life. It is predominently desert, with most coasts cut off by mountain ranges. There are three sections of similar society, divided by a major river and large mountain range. The North The North, also known as Thousands, is the smallest and most developed region. It borders Centeral Kunis with the Hevadurei Mountains, where the most plentiful water lies and consist plant life grows. History Small tribes of people spread across the landscape and developed unique societies by distance decay. It is believed that these were the first inhabitants of continental Kunis. There was no form of currency, and very little trade existed between civilizations. In this period, it is theorized that a collection of nomads migrated through a particuarlly dangerous path in the mountains. As winter approached, they would have found themselves stranded, so they in settled Centeral Kunis (and later, South). Upon entering the Hydrolic Revolution, the collection of nations (known only as Her Empire, as it is traditionally a Matriarchy) formed a military. They used their newfound power to invade, conquer, and control the lower sectionals. This was mostly a strategy to gain lost resources. These include medicine, spices, wood, and nearly every primary sector activity. Today, the North has nearly exhausted its mineral resources .It is releasing it's hold as true trade is established. As it developes, it becomes more self sufficicent. It has the largest army, although these men and women do not fuction as a true military. They are sent in to oversee, and rarely intervene. Government ﻿Mostly ﻿communist, but extremely successful. Complex hierarchy of command. They maintain their borders, but only by a sense of nationality. They function as if they were one state (with the exception of a few outliers), when in fact, their countries are characteristically small and plenty. This is where the name "Thousands" come from. Physical Features It is seperated from Centeral Kunis by an enourmous mountain range. At the peaks are pockets of snow, but they are too steep for human scaleing. The land is naturally rocky, though much of it has been modified for civilization, such as flattened for foundation, smoothed for roads, ect. Surrounding it is the only open coast. It is too dangerous, still, to travel most places, but they trade inside the Nostmal Gulf. They have the most greenery and flowing water. It is still extremely hot, but remedied in the cities with large structures that spray mist over walkways. Due to their proximity to water and early civilization, they were the first to go through the Agricultural, Hydraulic, and current Technological Revolution. Centeral Centeral (or Inland) Kunis borders the north with the Hevadurei Mountains and Elutares River. This area values independece -especially from the North- and shows similar patterns in developement. History This section was populated by nomads ﻿thousands of years before recorded history. Most lived as herders, migrating from river to river between the annual drying and flloding of river beds. As groups grew, they crossed paths of others with growing frequency. Rather than fighting when accidently arriving at the mouth or fork of a river, they mingled and traded. It was around this time when their agricultural revolution began. The North had started theirs about a decade earlier. Inland folk settled where they mingled, creating large cities at the riverbed. When the north began their hydraulic revolution, they were able to migrate south. Amazed by technology, which had never been imagined at such a scale, the Centeral began large scale trade. This eventually resulted in the North with unofficial rule over them. Governement ﻿ ﻿